The Madness Of Blue And Black
by Collective Memory
Summary: Blue lightning crashed in the black sky and the rain pounded harder “Kuchiki Rukia” she called out with a new voice- a strong voice. “Your last name doesn’t matter a maggot is a maggot, you’ll be a fly one day perhaps Rukia” The madness of blue and black.


Collective Memory here Updating after a GOOD while… well what happened was I wrote this on a piece of notebook paper like 2 weeks ago and I just found it today lol I'm such a loser its pitiful hehe well enjoy thanks 4 waiting- ph yea this is a kinda spoi

Collective Memory once again here to publish my 2nd challenge fic Rukia/Kenpachi lets just say I almost fell off the bench when my friend and fellow fanfic writer told me to work my magic I was like HOW? You'll figure it out, I was like "bitch" lol enjoy

PS- Oh yea this is the scene where Rukia kills Kaien-really angsty

Disclaimer- Will never own bleach but still crossing my fingers lol jk

"I can leave my heart behind." Violet eyes widened in terror "K-Kaien-dono?" her once soft voice was rasped, the howling wind was the only reply, "Kaien-dono!" his limp corpse heavy with the pounding rain still no one answered, her blood froze solid in realization, Lieutenant Shiba Kaien her mentor and 1st love was dead.

Rukia's breathing hitched, a slicing scream erupted from her raw soul ripping through the moonless dark an empty night as cruel as this. Tiny host pale hands trembled as Rukia slowly retracted her zanpacto its white blade stained in fresh blood- HIS blood.

Once sparkling cerulean irises dulled soullessly and bored into her, the raven haired girl cringed and shrunk inside herself, Kaien's wet body weighed down as if clinging to her- silently weeping not to leave, to never let go.

Sode No Shirayuki unconsciously willed itself free and clang to the muddy earth, instantly his body collapsed, falling at her side. At that moment Rukia's soul slipped out and shattered, the violet eyed unranked officer looked slowly at her blood bathed hands and at Kaien's still body lying in a pool of crimson seeping in the Earth, her tears mixed with the rain.

A hole punctured the flesh in the middle of his chest- an eternal wound HER sword made, so much blood it seemed to highlight red in the black. Time froze still "I thought I smelt blood in the air, but I wasn't expecting to find this, I'm disappointed."

A gruff voice called Rukia out of herself and she faced THAT man, violet met coal "Zaraki Kenpachi."

The spiked haired man frowned at the sight before him- a young girl drenched in blood from head to toe, his steel eyes lowered to the corpse facedown in the mud- Lieutenant Shiba of 13th Division, it was his blood he had smelt.

He could sense the reaitsu of a hollow from him, his eyes hardened "Useless bastard" he shifted his gaze and landed on the girl. Entranced by her violet eyes- dulled over, soulless, haunted- like the eyes of the heads of the enemies he severed.

Kenpachi grinned "Interesting", Kenpachi walked slowly to Rukia "You reek of that mans blood." she didn't even flinch, he walked closer "You have the eyes of a severed head…" her head bowed in shame, Kenpachi's hand lifted her chin and his hard eyes bored into her.

"So tell me girl, are you alive or dead?" at that instant Rukia's eyes glowed eerily in the black night "I am alive." A trembling hand clutched her chest "This pain is real, Kaien's heart is real, I would never cast away such a precious thing." Kenpachi resisted the urge to snort.

"What you speak child is madness, a heart dies with its owner" Rukia laughed brokenly "His heart has been left behind it will never die as long as I live." The Captain of 11th Division stared at her haunted eyes which darkened with false resolve.

It was Kenpachi's turn to laugh "Girl, you only exist with a heart in your hand and a sword in the other." He turned and walked away "Come. I will give you the strength to protect your new heart."

Blue lightning crashed in the black sky and the rain pounded harder "Kuchiki Rukia" she called out with a new voice- a strong voice. "Your last name doesn't matter a maggot is a maggot, you'll be a fly one day perhaps Rukia"

A small ghostlike smile formed on her chap lips "Yes, Zaraki-taicho" she followed her new Captain in the madness of blue and black.

To be continued

Is it worth continuing? I think so, well review tell me what ya think I believe It wasn't too OOC, I've never written Kenpachi before so bear with me I tried thanx again-Collective Memory


End file.
